Yo no le amo
by CassGoto
Summary: Los chicos decidiran que es hora de cambiar de pareja, ¿sera correcta su descision de no estar junto a la persona que aman? no lo creo y los chicos tampoco por eso ahora pagaran con la vida de las personas que más quieren. Re-make


Miyako sentía impotencia y quería llorar, su pecho estaba rojo de tanto que se había golpeado en donde se supone se encuentra ubicado el corazón, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando los contracciones de su pecho le impidieron seguir gimiendo y su respiración ya no seguía, entonces, hizo movimientos con su vientre hasta que sus pulmones pudieron seguir aspirando aire y su garganta dejo de contraerse.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Ojalá te mueras pronto! ¡Que ella juegue con tu corazón como tú jugaste con el mío y también lo deje botado por allí!

Sus gritos fueron perdiéndose entre las ráfagas de viento hasta que empezó a llover y dejo de golpearse a sí misma, se puso de pie aferrando sus manos a sus rodillas y cabizbaja, camino de regreso a su casa.

Había estado tan jodidamente enamorada de él que no vio venir el hecho de que le terminase porque se había enamorado de otra, que para acabarle de cagar, era una de sus dos mejores amigas, carajo. Pero entonces, la culpa de no era de él, seguramente era de ella ¡Pero claro! Como no! Esa maldita siempre se le había insinuado a los hombres que le parecían atractivos, pero no creyó que fuese a caer tan bajo como para traicionarla a ella; La única idiota que la apoyo incondicionalmente sin quejarse de nada, porque claro, también estaba su querida amiga pelinegra, pero ella si ponía ¨pero¨ a lo que su alocada ex mejor amiga proponía.

Al atravesar la barda y cerrarla, pudo ver que las velas que había en su casa se encontraban encedidas, algo completamente extraño, pues a las 20:00 p.m en punto su abuela iba a dormir, y si su reloj no estaba ya tan loco como ella, eran exactamente las 23:00 p.m

-Obaachan, estoy de vuelta.- Se saco los zapatos al momento que anunciaba esas palabras, tratando de que su voz no se quebrará de nuevo para no preocupar a la buena anciana.

-¡Miyako! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! Este buen joven te a estado esperando desde hace como 6 horas, que malos modales jovencita.

-¿Buen joven?.- giró sobre sus talones esperando que la sedosa cabellera rubia fuese la que se encontrase sentada junto a su abuela, pero no, era el hermano de este quien hacía acto de presencia.- ¿Butch? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No… bueno, sólo quería hablar contigo Miyako, no sé si tengas algún problema.

-Obaachan.

-Adelante hija.- la amable y dulce anciana se puso de pie.- Pero tendrán que disculparme, debo retirarme a descansar.- Una reverencia fue lo que le siguió a sus palabras y se retiro rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bueno, ven por favor.- La joven rubia se encontraba frente a las escaleras, con el propósito de guiar a su invitado hacía otra habitación, con la única intención de que pudiesen tener una charla tranquila y cómoda.

-En realidad es algo rápido, si no llego pronto a la casa Mojo me cerrará la puerta con llave, sería más conveniente hablar otro día.- Sonrió levemente cuando esta asintió y se resigno a quedarse en la planta inferior.- Pero parece que tienes que descanzar.- dijo haciendo referencia a los ojos rojos e hinchados de la contrario.- ¿Tienes tiempo libre mañana después de la escuela?

-¿Mañana? Supongo que sí, ¿Es miércoles, no? Entonces si… ¿Por qué?

-¿Querrías ir a tomar algo conmigo? Así podremos hablar tranquilmente

-De acuerdo, supongo que te veo después del club de Kendo.

-Sí, bueno nos vemos Miyako

La rubia acompaño al pelinegro hasta la calle para después verlo perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una jodida ramera!

La voz de Kaoru detrás de ella fue la que le hizo brincar y sobresaltarse de sobremanera, giró sobre sus talones para inmediatamente ser tomada del cuello de la camisa por esta y ser estrellada en la pared de madera que escondía su casa de la sociedad, ¨escondía¨

-¡Maldita zorra!.- La palabras de Kaoru hicieron que se perdiera dentro de sus propios pensamientos, hasta que otro grito le hizo reaccionar.- ¡Estúpida!

-Espera, ¡¿Por qué me llamas así Kaoru?! ¡¿Qué te hice yo?!  
>-¡No quieras fingir que no lo sabes! ¿No estaban acaso ustedes dos en una cita? ¡Y en tu casa!<p>

-¿Te refieres a Butch? El estaba con mi abuela, llegué escazamente hace quince minutos.

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, perra!¡Se la paso todo el día en esta maldita porquería de casa!.- La mirada desquiciada de la joven de ojos verdes le indujo al coraje mientras que sujetaba fuertemente las muñeca de las manos que le tenían sujeta.

-¡No me jodas!.- aquellas palabras que su boca expulso le sorprendieron incluso a ella misma, pero no se negó a proseguir, el sentimiento de desolación se iba cada vez más mientras gritaba.- ¡Si no me quieres creer no es mi problema! ¡Y no me quieras intimidar como a cualquiera de esos pendejos! .- Una fuerza que no conocía se hizo presente y le ayudo a aflojar el agarre que la pelinegra tenía en el cuello de su camisa, para al final retroceder ella misma y zafarse del agarre.

-Jamás te lo perdonaré

-No sé de que diablos me hablas.- La gelidéz en las palabras de la rubia eran palpables, y su mirada sólo hizo que Kaoru pensará que se lo estaba tomando a broma.

-Jamás, en toda tu puta vida vuelvas a hablarme

-Como quieras, pero recuerda que de todas maneras no sé de qué me hablas, por cierto, ten cuidado con Momoko parece imán de hombre.

-Mira quien lo dice, maldita perra rubia.

Miyako cerro ignorando el ultimo comentario de la morocha, no sabía porque, pero aún así las palabras de la pelinegra le habían afectado profundamente.

Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de ser esa pequeña niña que todos manipulaban a su gusto.


End file.
